robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:More than a scam bot/@comment-32873681-20170816210943
Okay, so im really just writing this out of blurry memory. When this happened I was about to go to bed after pulling an all-nigher so I was very sleep deprived at the time. This story takes place around the time of early late 2016. The time was around 7 pm. Anyways, I was really bored on my computer, and was ready to sleep. I went into the comments of the game Prison Life V2. I saw a pal hair commented something typical of a scam bot would say. It was along the lines of "For a limited time ROBLOX is offering users up to 500 thousand robux! Go to roblox.vip to claim your prize" Knowing better, I obviously didnt go to the site. However, I had realized ive never really looked at a bots profile before. I clicked on the expecting to see nothing. I was surprised when I saw the bot had one favorited game. For some reason this bot had favorited RoCitizens. I went into the bots starter game that every account gets when its made. At first glance the game was normal. I stepped outside of the cabin and saw a massive grey tube piece infused into the top of the stone hinge area. When I saw this I imminently knew I had to look over the entire map. There was a random cave, or I guess a better word to explain it a hole, dug into the ground on the side of the stream near the cabin. I was going to look there last. The rest of the map turned out normal, so I went down the hole. I dropped around 300 studs until I hit a carved out cave like area. It was fairly small and only had a floating free modeled torch in it with a small white cube. I jumped onto the cube and was teleported to another game that had a name with Japanese characters. My character loaded on a large open tower that was made by a huge rectangle brick. I jumped off of it onto a floating platform among a massive void. Let me just show a pic of what was happening. On the side of the platform was a large enclosed walkway, well call this the tunnel. I walked down the tunnel. At the end of this tunnel was a simple floating cube. I touched the cube. A large noise erupted, a high pitched ring. The red window that pops up when your banned from a server. Except it didnt say "disconnected" or anything like that, it was instead some Russian text.I tried to close the window but whenever I hit the close button a window with Chinese spelling popped up. I tried to close it via task manager but it wouldn't open, every time I tired to touch the window the same error window popped up. I tried to turn off an reset my computer, but after 5 seconds of holding the power button down That same window popped up. After that I pulled the plug on the computer and it shut down, after a few seconds I plugged it back in. The computer booted up fine and nothing else happened after that. I went to sleep and had an awful nightmare I cant really remember. All I remember about the dream was there was an actual demon trapped in roblox messing with me in real life such as tapping my shoulder. The room I was in during my dream was an extremely dark version of my room in real life. Aside from that there were no other nightmares and nothing ever happened with my computer.